


Being Single

by Megara09



Series: Inuyasha Drabbles [3]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Break Up, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2335187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megara09/pseuds/Megara09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once again, Kagome Higurashi is single. But not for long...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Single

**Author's Note:**

> This work is copyrighted by me, Megara09, and is not to be copied or hosted on any sites but AO3 and FanFiction.net.

**Title:** Being Single

 **Author:** c_e_s_09

 **Theme:** Single

 **Genre:** Hurt/Comfort, Romance

 **Warning:** None

 **Word count:** 200

 **Summary:** Once again, Kagome Higurashi is single.

* * *

"Ugh. Single again," Kagome mumbled to herself. Sitting outside of her apartment, she really didn't want to go back inside. All of her things were in a mess from rummaging through them to get to _his_ things. Clothes, CDs, movies. Everything he had brought with him when he moved in, was now gone with the piece of trash himself.

Her cell phone rang, jolting her out of her thoughts. "Hey, Sessho."

"Kagome, are you alright? Inuyasha just came in with his things, yelling about a fight."

Tears pricking her eyes, she explained. "He was cheating on me, Sessho. With Kikyo."

Sesshomaru mumbled under his breath. "I'll be there soon."

"Oh, but-!" _Click._

Ten minutes later, Sesshomaru was beside her with his arm around her.

"Why am I so dispensable?" Kagome asked.

"Maybe you just haven't found the right person," he replied.

"I hate being single."

"Then don't be."

"...What?" she asked, incredulous.

"You heard me. Be mine, Kagome. I vow I will never hurt you."

"I know, but..."

Her words her silenced by a kiss. "Let me show you."

And Kagome Higurashi was never single again.


End file.
